


Tiny and Mighty

by HollowHeaven



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowHeaven/pseuds/HollowHeaven
Summary: [Transformers Animated x Reader - Oneshots]Can someone so small deal with something so huge? With a lot of attitude, yeah. Luckily, you have that covered.





	1. >To get started<

Before I go into the rules, I will say one thing: this book is for Transformers Animated characters only. The TFA universe doesn’t get enough love so I am here to provide an itch for your scratch (or my scratch, if we’re being specific).

Keep in mind that most of these will be self-indulgent because, let’s face it, I’m in too deep.

My only three rules are:

-Only F/M, no M/M or F/F  
-No cheating scenarios  
-No NSFW

Another than that, leave as many requests as you want. I have more than enough time on my hands. :)


	2. Brokenness [Ratchet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t realize his own insecurities were getting in the way.

“Don’t you think you should take a break?”

As long as you’ve known him, you know he tends to overwork himself. The only reason he’s so hard on himself is, well, something about his past he won’t tell you. Something about the war on Cybertron. You try not to pry because you respect his privacy, but lately he’s been so closed off you can’t get one word from him. No one can. It’s been like this for over a month and your resolve is running thin.

Your lips tug into a frown when he looks down at you, optics seemingly duller than usual, before shaking his head and continuing his self-repairs. Without hesitation, you lay a hand on his pede, timidly patting to get his attention again.

“Ratchet, you can’t keep doing this. I can’t help you if you won’t let me,” you say softly.

Your words are like milk and honey to his audio receptors. When he looks back down at you, a scowl wrinkling his face, your frown morphs into unmistaken shock. You can tell he’s holding his temper back to keep from drawing unwanted attention from the rest of the team that sits in the living room area.

“Just leave me alone. I don’t need your help,” he grumbles, flicking your hand away from his pede.

You take a few steps back, hands held to your chest and mouth split open, jaw practically hitting the floor. Ratchet never talked to you like that, even when the two of you first met. He was so untrusting towards your kind nature at first but he never yelled at you like he did with Sari or the rest of the team. And up until now, he’d never used that tone of voice against you. It sounds like a warning, and in no way were you going to stand around like some bright-eyed idiot and take that from him.

“You know what Ratchet, I’m done!” You shout, catching not only his attention but the rest of the teams attention, too.

They all stare at you with wide optics. You even hear Sari gasp.

“I can’t do this anymore. You want to know how relationships work? By talking to each other! I love you, Ratchet, but I don’t think this will work anymore. Not until you work things out with yourself,” you angrily wipe away the tears at your eyes, “Just know I tried. I really did. I tried with everything I had.”

You choke back a sob before walking over to Optimus and requesting for a ride home. Ratchet was usually the one to drive you home but you didn’t see that happening anytime soon. Maybe not ever again if he decides to hold a grudge.

You glance at Ratchet one last time to see he’d gone back to his self-repairs, not even bothering to look the least bit upset. The sight makes your heart sink and more tears to break to the surface. Optimus scoops you into his oversized hand, a look of sympathy on his features. You curl into his leather seat like it’s all you have left when he transforms and leaves the base.

All who is left remained stunned in their seats.

•••

Despite trying to bite back the tears, Optimus tells you it is okay to cry and that’s when the whole dam breaks. Right in his front seat. You feel like you can cry the whole way home and then some. You try not to get any snot or tears on his seats as a thanks for him getting you home.

“Are you going to be okay?” He asks softly.

“You ever felt like your spark was being ripped out of your chest?” You question, voice raw from crying.

“No, not in that sense. But I have died and came back to life before,” he says playfully, causing you to chuckle.

“I really tried to help him, Optimus. Why didn’t he let me help him? All he ever did was tell me to go away. Did I do something wrong?” You murmur, curling into your knees held at your chest.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. You gave it your all and that was all you could have done. Don’t beat yourself up over this. Ratchet will either accept what happened and move on or he’ll come to apologize,” Optimus soothes you with kind words.

A smile curls at your mouth but Optimus knows it’s forced. All you’re trying to do is hold it together.

•••

Optimus drops you off not too long after the short but meaningful conversation. You tap his hood, getting a rumble as a ‘you’re welcome’, then head inside after watching him leave. Once the door closes, you force yourself through the hallway to your room where it’s dark and perfect to cry some more without being judged for it.

You change into some comfortable sleep wear, head throbbing with a headache from all the crying, then huddle up under the warm blankets on your bed and weep some more. The softness of your bed does no good to help the sadness wracking through your head like a plague.

You had always cried when breaking up with past lovers but it never hurt this bad. There’s something about this break up that makes your chest ache with rejection and that pain only continues to spread like a wildfire. It spreads throughout your whole body, even down to your fingertips.

It just hurts.

You eventually fall asleep. The sweet soundless silence of sleep gives a mere few hours to calm the storm in your mind. When you wake up, the last thing you expect is a knock on your door. You stumble out of bed, rubbing away the sleep and dried tears from your eyes and stagger to the door.

The second you open it, a breath gets caught in your throat. There sat Ratchet in his alt mode, passenger side door open wide as an indication to get in. You hesitate, shuffling your bare feet against the wood flooring of your house. Ratchet makes no move to rush you, only keeping his door open if you change your mind. A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you leave the safety of your home and crawl into Ratchet’s passenger seat.

You eventually end back at base. Ratchet transforms and you end up in the palm of his servo, a spot you’re well familiar with and love dearly. All optics state as Ratchet takes you to the back rooms. His room to be specific.

“Why am I here?” You finally gather enough courage to ask.

You watch as his processor kicks into overdrive. His optics waver in color before he speaks up.

“Why did you choose someone like me?” His gruff voice inquires.

Your mouth goes dry at his question and all you can do is stare up at his tired face. He immediately notices your lack of response and you flinch when his face falls into one of brokenness. It’s almost like he falls apart right in front of you.

“Is it really over?”

You lean up and cradle the sides of his face with your small hands, a smile lingering over your mouth. He leans into your warmth like it’d been over ten thousand years since he had last felt your touch.

“I chose you because you caught my attention first. Not Bumblebee, not Prowl, not Bulkhead. You did,” you blink back tears, determined you wouldn’t cry.

“But what about me caught your attention? There’s nothing to look at,” his optics avert from your own gaze but you bring his focus back on you with some coaxing.

“I saw a bot who didn’t want to fight this fight anymore. I saw a bot who was ready to sleep and never wake up again. Something about your brokenness called out to my own, Ratchet. I didn’t choose you because you had the brightest colors or were the youngest bot in the room. I chose you because you deserved happiness, and I was determined to give it to you.”

If you could replay the lovesick smile that washes over him, you would watch it over and over again. Ratchet never smiled, but somehow you managed to make his whole face soften into the sweetest expression you had ever laid your eyes on. Not only did his optics gleam with a softness - but it’s a softness for you.

You won’t ever forget the first moment seeing Ratchet, so ready to give up in his brokenness. That moment was the moment that kept you going. It was the only moment you really remembered him by.

But now, well, you have this moment. You don’t plan on letting it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Ratchet deserves more love. This precious boi give me so many feels. DX


	3. Your Boys [Jettwins]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel hates humans, so he hates you too. You decide to get him back after making your two babies feel bad.

Saying it’s hard to be in a relationship with not only one but two sentient robots is an understatement.

Jetfire and Jetstorm are not your average Autobots. There are plenty of things people list off as unusual or off putting about them, but all you see is two brothers that are making it through the war the best they can. If they didn’t have each other, where would one be without the other?

They do everything together.

They fly together, merge together, finish each other’s sentences, and even share you. While in human culture being together with two people at once isn’t acceptable, they treat their relationship with you like everything else. They don’t see it as being crude or cruel. They’re used to sharing everything else. Why not you too?

When they came to you expressing their affections, saying they’d love to make you theirs, you were flabbergasted. It took you a minute to wrap your head around the idea of being in a committed relationship with two robots that are treated like savages by mankind. You told them it wasn’t normal to do that on earth but no matter how softly you put it, they wouldn’t take that as an answer. It was either take both of them or have no one at all.

You chose being with the both of them. They wanted you with their whole sparks and you could see it by just looking at them. It would be a lie if you said you didn’t want to love them. So you did, and to this day you don’t regret letting them into the smallness of your heart. 

Sentinel eventually found out his two recruits were engaged in a relationship with an organic. His head practically exploded upon hearing the news. Then he forbid it with a burst of cruelty towards his two mains. Jetfire and Jetstorm were scolded right in front of you. The scene still replays in your head every day, the way their optics were squeezed closed and their heads held low. You could see the faint shaking of their metal frames as Sentinel poked and prodded at them, saying they were less than worthless to have wanted a relationship with an organic in the first place.

After hearing what he had said to your two boys, your whole body tensed up and you immediately lit into the Prime with every bit of pent up anger that had been collecting in the moment. You protected your two boys, told Sentinel everything he didn’t want to hear. You even went as low to insulting his leadership and telling him that Optimus, no matter how far down on the scale of leadership he may be, would still be a better leader than him.

Jetfire and Jetstorm hadn’t said anything the entire time, but when you craned your neck back to see if they were okay, their faces were slack with adoration. You could only smile at them. If you had tried to say anything, you might have flushed into a red, mumbling mess. While they would have loved that, you’re typically not one to show those types of emotions.

Apparently your blow up gave Sentinel a reason to shut up. Whenever you’re nearby, he doesn’t let a word slip. Maybe he’s afraid to get chewed out again, or maybe he’s refraining from doing something drastic like stepping on you. You don’t know and you definitely don’t care. The only reason you put up with him is because the twins are always by his side.

Your two boys may be slow at realizing what’s going on around them most of the time, but they have noticed Sentinel’s growing frustration with your presence. Everyone on the ship has.

You protected them when they needed it, so they made the oath to protect you, too. Even from Sentinel.

•••

You’ve checked every nook and cranny for the two terror twins but still haven’t had any luck finding them. They called you over, saying it was urgent, but now that you’re here they’ve disappeared.

Boys. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.

“Hey, Jazz! Have you seen Jetfire and Jetstorm around?” You waltz up to your favorite SIC, a grin adorning your face.

Jazz was scared to be around you at first, frightened that you would spit acid at his face to blind him. You had to calmly approach him and explain that you couldn’t do that. After showing him all the great things about earth and its inhabitants, you two got to know each other and have been tight since. He’s like the best friend that keeps all your secrets and helps you make good decisions, although he does like to make mischief at times.

“Yo, (Y/n),” Jazz bends down to try and meet your height, “Now that I think about it, I saw them run off down the hallway. They seemed almost worried about something.”

“Worried about something? That isn’t like them,” you think out loud, eyebrows furrowed.

“Beats me. You could try checking their quarters,” Jazz pats your head, causing you to swat at his hand.

“Alright. Thanks, Jazz. I’ll leave so you can get back to whatever you were doing just now,” you chuckle, fixing your hair that Jazz took the time to mess up.

You both wave bye to each other, huge smiles on both of your faces, then you sprint to your next destination. The ship is large for a human to travel around alone. You keep the mindset that the more you run around the halls, the more you get fit. It’s a win-lose situation.

When you get to their bedroom door, you can hear faint, frantic murmuring coming from the inside. Before you can lift your hand to knock, the automatic door slides open and you’re jerked inside. You find yourself in Jetfire’s palm, but both sets of bright teal optics lay on you.

“Are you guys okay?” You ask through the dizziness, hand clutching the side of your head. 

They both share a look with each other, both of their faces holding a certain seriousness that makes your chest flutter. They’re always so lit up with laughs and smiles that you haven’t had the chance to see them serious until now.

“We are in big trouble,” Jetstorm is the first to say.

“Big trouble,” Jetfire finishes.

You can’t keep your head from tilting to the side in confusion. They’re too on edge about something. Jetfire’s palm is vibrating like you’re sitting in a massage chair.

“What happened?” You ask, eyes softening at their sudden change of expression. It just went from serious to horrified.

“Sentinel started saying bad things about you,” Jetfire shuffles his pedes, “so brother and I defended you like you did for us that one time.”

“Sentinel got really angry with us! So angry we might get kicked out of the Elite Guard!” Jetstorm explains while beginning to pace.

They defended you. You all talked about the consequences of being together and if they were to defend your honor. You told them not to do it because it would risk not only their jobs but quite possibly their lives as well. But they did it anyway, and you almost can’t bite back the lovesick smile edging it’s way onto your mouth.

They risked everything to defend you. If that isn’t love, you don’t know what is.

“You guys defended me?” You breathe out, cheeks feeling hot.

They both take a second to stop their panicking and glance over at you to see your whole face had flushed a very noticeable red. Their optics go wide at your noticeable affection and appreciation.

“Of course we did!” They say in unison, practically drinking in your reddened face so they could never forget it.

You chew on the inside of your cheek, heavily in thought about how to get your two babies out of this sticky situation. Then an idea pops into your head and all you can do is wickedly grin.

•••

“Are you sure this a good idea?”

You tap your chin, thinking for a long moment before shaking your head. The twins tense up at your reply.

“I said it was an idea, not a good one,” you snicker, jamming open a paint can.

Jetfire and Jetstorm watch intently as you struggle to open the paint can. It takes you a few minutes to pop the lid but once you do, you can’t keep yourself from chuckling. Inside is the brightest shade of green paint you could find at the hardware store. It dries in less than thirty minutes and is semi-permanent.

Sentinel didn’t want to learn human customs or exactly how they work. You’re using it to your advantage. All he has to do is walk into his room and be thoroughly educated.

“Alright, so here’s the plan,” you start, heaving the paint container into your arms, “We’re going to tie a rope to thedoor and the paint can then set the paint above where Sentinel walks in. When the door slides open, it’ll tug the rope connected to the paint can and boom! Sentinel gets a face full of ‘acid’.”

“I know we should not be doing this, but this is more fun than we thought it would be!” Jetstorm exclaims with such eagerness.

All three of you do your best to set up the trap, and once it’s stable enough to leave alone until a certain victim falls for said trap, you scramble behind the nearest corner to Sentinel’s room and wait. An hour passes by before you all hear the high and mighty steps of someone who was going to regret their whole existence.

Sentinel unknowingly walks into his berthroom, typing at a datapad before a clunk is heard. A few seconds pass with no words before he shrieks at the highest pitch he can possibly reach and scurry’s out of his room. You immediately start to cackle, clutching your stomach as Sentinel keeps trying to wipe off the paint only to have no success and spreading it farther across his body.

Jetfire and Jetstorm try their best to keep their laugher under control, but something about you having tears in your eyes over the fact that Sentinel got a face full of paint makes them openly start to laugh as well. Laughter is contagious, you always heard.

Sentinel hears the laughter and wastes no time finding the source of it. Your happiness dies down once he’s standing above you, steam coming out of every opening of his body. Jetfire and Jetstorm pull into themselves, knowing they were about to get in more than just trouble. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” The Prime shouts, making you wince.

“It’s called giving you what you deserve,” you shrug nonchalantly.

Sentinel ignores you and goes straight to his understudies. Your eyes narrow.

“Did you help with this? Because if you did then-“

“Then what?” You start, eyes crinkled, “You’re going to kick them off the Elite Guard? Going to make their lives total misery? Newsflash, idiot! You can’t do anything to them without Ultra Magnus’ word! You think you’re above everyone else because you’re a Prime and blah blah blah. We don’t care.”

His face tightens into a deep scowl, one you’re sure will give him wrinkles when he’s old and useless. He bends down to get in your face for the first time, optics filled with fire. The twins go to assist you but you hold out a finger, telling them to stay put and silent.

“You think you can-“

“I’m not finished,” you cut Sentinel off once more, “This is earth. Not Cybertron, not space, not one of your military camps. Humans rule the earth, got it? Optimus and his whole crew know it, Jazz knows it, even Ultra Magnus knows that we are rulers here. You can’t land on our soil then try to boss us around like we’re your slaves! Get your head out of your aft and look around, Sentinel! Your word means nothing to me. But it means something to them,” you point at the two mechs behind you, “They respect your word to a fault. Don’t take advantage of that. They have freedom to do whatever they want. If they want to be with me, then you’re going to have to deal with it. Give them hell over something ever again and I will have a chat with your superiors.”

Sentinel reels back when you jolt forward, knowing good and well he hated being touched by anything organic. You would normally take the scorching look on his face seriously but with the green paint dripping from his helm, you’re having a harder time doing that today.

“Oh, one more thing. You might want to wash that off as soon as possible. It melts metal,” you point to the green paint, grinning a toothy grin.

You don’t think you’ve ever seen Sentinel move faster than he did just now. He’s gone so fast that you don’t have to blink. You hear him shouting for Jazz to get the water nozzle ready down the hallway, along with frantic steps that eventually fade into silence.

“You looked so brave,” your two boys drop down to their knees to peer into your face, “And you stood up for us once again.”

You step forward and hug the side of Jetstorm’s helm, nuzzling your forehead into his warmth.

“Anything for you two.”

“Can we do that again sometime?”

“Definitely.”

•••

EXTRA:

“I heard what you did, (Y/n).”

You look up from the screen of your phone to find Optimus kneeling down on one knee, smirking.

“What did I do?” You squint your eyes at him, confused.

“Gave Sentinel the worst scolding along with the worst scare of his life,” his smirk widens when you snort.

“Oh! Yeah, I did do that. It was green paint we dumped on him, but seeing him practically cry because it wouldn’t come off is a memory I will forever treasure,” you chuckle.

“Make sure to invite me next time,” Optimus winks.

You blink a few times to make sure you saw that right. Then you realize you’d forgotten he hates Sentinel as much as you and can’t keep from falling over to laugh.

“You got it, Boss Bot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two need protecting. Can we form a group called ‘Protect These Beans’??


	4. A Lot More Bearable [Blitzwing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a hospital with no memory of why you’re there and all you can think about is getting back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly long and took me over two-three days to finish. I rushed the end because I wanted to get this out as soon as possible (kinda sucks I’m sorry). This thing is riddled with errors. Oof, sorry again.
> 
> I’ll be willing to make a part 2 of this to expand on things! Just let me know. Anyway, enjoy whatever this is?

The darkness is soothing in the moment, keeping you tightly wrapped up inside your head where nothing can harm you. There’s a nagging heard in the farthest corners of your mind, calling out for you to wake up.

It’s tempting to stay in the softness of your head. Except you can’t. You don’t know here he is.

Is he hurt?

Did something bad happen?

Will the comfort keep all these feelings of anxiety away?

No, if you don’t have him then the comfort is all a big lie. You have to get back to him.

Your vision is suddenly overwhelmed with bright, white lights and the faint sound of timed beeping. All of your senses are attacked by the luminescent lights above your head and you feel as if you could reel over and vomit any moment now. You would if you could move anything else except a few twitching fingers.

The next few moments are trying to figure where you are and why you can’t move. It takes awhile for your eyes to adjust to the bland, blank colors of the room. Once you can get a good sweep of anything but the walls without getting dizzy, the beeping resonating throughout the room begins to speed up.

A hospital room. You’re in a hospital room.

Every emotion starts to build up, leaving you motionless and wanting to cry. Instead of letting the situation overwhelm you more than it already has, you shift your fingers until the nerves that had been asleep for who knows how long awaken in your hand and eventually up your arm.

Everything takes a lot of energy to do. You want to close your eyes to rest, to slip away and let the world handle it, but the constant thought of finding him helps you push on. Even if it hurts to do so.

You spend, from what it feels like a whole decade to find the Call Nurse button, but once you do, you press it more than fifty times. A nurse barges into your room in less than thirty seconds, having looked like she ran without stopping to get to your room. Her eyes are kind and face soft but the undertone of panic lacing her fingers causes your heartbeat to spike.

There’s a fear under her peaceful aura. You can feel it.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here now,” she whispers, smoothing down the hair on your head.

Something about her brings you the tranquility to keep from thrashing about and demanding answers. Being alone in a room unfamiliar to your memory was causing all kinds of emotions to bundle up in your chest. This kind lady gives you the space to relax all while being there with you. Now she can give you some very needed answers to quiet the raging storm of questions filling your mind.

“Why—“ you try to rasp out only to have a coughing fit rattle your bones.

“We didn’t think you would make it. You got caught in the middle of an Autobot and Decepticon fight. Witnesses say you were right in the middle of it,” the nurse explains, shushing you when your lungs tank up on air to calm your nerves.

There had been something lingering on the edge of your memories, holding on for you to snatch them up. You remember that happening now. Bits and pieces of it, anyway. You can recall seeing large, blurry figures going hand-to-hand in combat. There was explosions of fire and ice and rockets. Blood stained your fingertips and the taste of iron spread throughout the tastebuds on your tongue before you couldn’t keep your eyes open and collapsed.

There’s nothing you can remember after that.

“You got knocked back by an explosion,” the nurse runs her thumb over the curves of your knuckles, “When people had found you, your leg and a few ribs were broken. Not only that but you also had sustained a serious head injury.”

“W-what?” You choke out, tears filling your eyes.

“We didn’t expect you to live, sweetheart. It’s a miracle you’re even awake right now. All of that happened three weeks ago,” the nurse says, trying her best to keep you calm, “You woke a couple times, saying you wanted your friends but didn’t have the energy to stay awake.”

Perhaps there is something you love more about your friends than your actual family. They treat you better, help you to realize that you’re more than just a pawn in the big game of life. You love them like they’re your family, and with family comes problems. The one problem you have with them, the one thing that grates on your ears is their insults and undying hatred for him.

“Is there anyone you want to see? I can make a call for you.”

You use the one arm you can move to swipe away the tears that run down your pale face. A softness brushes across the trembling skin of your fingers and you reach back up to feel a bandage wrapped around the base of your skull. You hadn’t noticed the soreness right above your left temple until now, nor had you noticed the bulky cast around your leg.

Now you know what happened. But there’s still a mystery to be solved: where is he?

“S-Sari. Sari Sumdac.”

•••

As more movement comes back to your body, the more you can’t help but fidget. You need out of the itchy hospital rags. It would be nice to slide some of your comfortable clothing on and wheel yourself home to relish the warmth of your bed.

The only problem with that is you’re not getting out of the hospital anytime soon.

The doctors wouldn’t let you go just yet, saying your condition hadn’t stabilized, but to hell with what they wanted. There’s more important matters to take care of, and your well-being is not one of them. For all you know, he could think you’re as dead as a doornail and have moved on. It’s tearing you apart not knowing where he is and what he’s thinking.

No one really knows what he’s thinking, seeing as he has way too many thoughts as it is. The one person remotely capable of getting a glimpse of his thoughts would be you, and even that doesn’t happen often.

What you wouldn’t give to have him hold you right now.

Your eyes flicker from the clenched softness if clean blankets between your fingers and the door. Sari said she would be over right away. The nurse had her on speaker phone so you could hear her voice, and boy did she sound like she was ready to tear over anyone who got in her way. Her voice wavered, that much you could tell from the short call. No doubt the entire team would accompany her. You’re just as much as family as she is and no way would they pass up an opportunity to see you. Especially after almost losing you.

The door suddenly swings open and in runs the fiery redhead you’d been waiting for. Her maroon colored eyes scan you over, seeing how you shake like a chihuahua and noticing the brown patch of old, dried blood staining the bone white bandage wrapped around your head. When the nurse called, she said you couldn’t move anything but one arm. Now you’re sitting up and smiling and she can’t help but burst into a huge mess of snot and tears.

You smile wide when she bolts over and tackles you in a hug, head buried into your chest. A mothers love settles over you as you stroke the back of her head, making sure to not mess up her perfect pigtails.

“We thought you wouldn’t make it,” she wails, “I thought I lost you!”

“I’m okay,” you hush her, cupping her cheek, “I’m panicking on the inside, though.”

“This— this is why you shouldn’t have trusted a Decepticon,” she grabs your hands and holds on tight, “Look where it got you!”

Her words make your chest clench tight, as if a someone had their arms around your body and began to squeeze as hard as they could. You bury your bottom lip under your teeth, eyes averted. Sari only holds on tighter, as if sensing your thoughts and what you were about to say.

“He would never hurt me,” you croak, throat tightening.

Decepticons manipulate, deceive, steal and kill. They’re strategic and well thought out, but you know that he would never hurt you. Ever. He may be apart of the Decepticons, part of which is not by choice, but he wouldn’t ever hurt you. He’s impulsive and puts himself in harms way more than he should, but that never stopped him from shielding you from the fire when he could.

You believed him. You still do.

“You still believe he loves and cares for you?” Sari asks, face going slack in shock.

“Did the guys put you up to this? Try to get me to realize what bad a guy he is?” You pull your hands away from hers, trying to hide under the shade of your baby hairs.

“I just...” she trails off, “I just want you to be happy. If that means being with a Decepticon, then so be it! The guys will have to understand.”

Her eyes are still spilling tears and her tone of voice trembles against of the pressure of her throat. You reach out and pull her into another embrace, knowing she didn’t like your decisions as much as the guys. Sari is anything but unreliable. It hurts her to see you setting yourself up for a future of pain, but she knows that you’re grown woman that can make her own choices.

You made the choice to trust a Decepticon.

•••

“We can’t let you do this, (Y/n).”

You narrow your eyes at them all, jaw clenching to keep the curses from spilling past your lips. You swallow them down but it isn’t easy. Now is not the time to explode, especially since you need their help.

“I don’t care,” you spit, glaring up at Optimus, “I’ll do it myself if you won’t help me.”

“That is not the problem and you know it,” Prowl adds, arms crossed.

Why couldn’t they understand, you wondered. You waited in the hospital for another week, staring out of the small window in your room and hoping to catch a glimpse of a jet soar by. Finally getting out was like taking a breath of air for the first time in years.

They don’t understand why you’re willing to wait for someone that desires conflict and pain. That doesn’t change the fact that you would wait a millions years to see him again. But you don’t have to wait to see him again. You want him now yet they refuse to help and it burns you from the inside-out.

“I am going to see him!” Your voice raises, “I have to know if he’s okay.”

“Even if we wanted to help you, how would we contact him? We don’t have their comm. link frequency!” Optimus throws his servos up.

You shrink down in your wheelchair, face buried into your clammy palms. It takes all your willpower to keep your bottom lip from trembling. You figured they knew a way to contact him but it’s useless to think that now. Waiting is the only option left and it hurts you more than any broken leg or concussion.

“We have to do something,” Sari speaks up, “I want (Y/n) to be happy. Isn’t that enough for you guys?”

“Sari, you know why we can’t—“

“We can’t? Or won’t?” She holds up her hand, cutting the Prime off.

Optimus watches as you lift your head from your hands and give Sari a thankful smile. It’s broken and hopeless but a smile nonetheless. That’s the moment he knows there’s no way he’s winning this argument. As much as he loathes the idea of you being with the enemy, you made your choice long ago. Back then you didn’t back down. Why would you do it now?

“Let me be selfish just this once. Please,” you plead, eyes sparkling with tears.

Optimus vents out, shaking his head. “You do realize you’re putting the team in danger, right?”

“You don’t all have to help. I just need one of you to help me,” you ignore his question, internally wincing.

“Like we’re letting you do this without us,” Bumblebee laughs, causing everyone to glance in his direction, “You risked your life for us in that fight and almost died. We should return the favor.”

“I agree. (Y/n) does a bunch of risky stuff for us. We should do something for her,” Bulkhead agrees, along with Prowl who joins in with a hum and Ratchet who grunts.

“They have a point, Boss Bot,” Sari says, eyebrow cocked.

The blood roaring in your ears gets louder the longer Optimus takes to decide if he wants to go through with helping you or not. His face shows no signs of disagreement but his posture is stiff. When he finally agrees with a nod, you can’t contain the smile that lights up your face.

“Alright, let us see if we can’t get Blitzwing’s attention.”

•••

The plan is flawed but it’s the only one you’ve got.

Sari suggested using a piece of the All-Spark to lure the Decepticons out but that thought was quickly disregarded. No one was willing to give up the turning point for the war, even for you. You understood that keeping the All-Spark fragments safe was more important than anything else.

What else could you do? No one knew the Decepticons’ comm. link frequency or how to contact them. You then came up with the idea to send out the Cybertronian version of Morse Code. Apparently there is no such thing as Ratchet confirmed. Everyone began to give up on what to do before Prowl suggested to use the Detroit radio tower to send a message through every radio channel, put it on repeat for a day and hope that Blitzwing hears it.

You immediately accepted the idea with much enthusiasm. Not that you’d tell a living soul (mostly because he said keep it between you two) but Blitzwing loves to listen to the radio while out flying. If his music gets interrupted then he’ll make sure to hunt down the ones that sent the message, and how much better is it to have the Autobots send said message?

The plan will work. That’s what you keep telling yourself, anyway. You just hope the message is clear enough.

“I have it from here, guys. You don’t need to stick around,” you chuckle awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck.

“No way! We’re staying with you. Just because we’re doing this for you doesn’t mean we trust a dirty Decepticon,” Bumblebee snips, hand settled on his hip and head held to the side.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but Bumblebee is right,” Ratchet chuffs.

You balance on your crutches to keep from face planting into the grass, frowning. “Okay, I understand.”

The rest of the day is spent huddled in a clearing far away from the city. Your concern is that Blitzwing will get the message but not know where to go. Optimus read off the coordinates but who knows if the place can be easily found. You try to tell yourself that all this anxiety and worrying won’t help anything but you can’t help but chew at your nails in anticipation.

Now the sun has started to set and your broken ribs are screaming for you to take a break and rest. The colors of the sky are swirling oranges and pinks and it helps to pass the time by staring up at the mixed shades. It helps to drown out the heaviness in your chest.

“I don’t think he’s coming, (Y/n),” Optimus finally breaks the silence.

You knew it was too good to be true. This time failed but there will always be other times, other fights and chances to see him again. Who knew when those things would happen, though.

Why does this all have to hurt so badly? Why did you think it was smart to fall in love with a Decepticon in the first place?

“Okay...” you reply in a meek, hushed whisper.

Everyone transforms and Optimus throws open his passenger door for you to get it. You hobble over, dejected and on the brink of breaking down. Sari offers to take your crutches while you get comfortable in Optimus’ passenger seat. You thank her with a forced smile and watery eyes.

Just as her fingers skim the cool metal of your crutches, the sound of a jet soaring in the sky catches everyone’s attention. Sari retracts her hands and carefully nudges you in the shoulder to pay attention to the aircraft that’s heading straight for the ground.

You begin to cry in relief when the jet transforms with the sounds of grinding metal and turning cogs, hitting the dirt with such force it shakes the ground on impact. Optimus shields you behind him and his servos lingers near the handle of his axe. The rest of the team go into battle stance and Sari cowers behind Bumblebee.

Once the dust settles, the figure, crouched into the dirt of the earth, rises to its full height and towers every Autobot present. The canons on its shoulders aim directly at Optimus and the team, though it makes no move from where it is standing. It’s at this moment that the team is glad to have some distance and space to maneuver around if things go south.

Your knuckles have gone white from clenching into the support of your crutches. You can’t move. It’s like you’ve been glued down, yet you don’t hesitate to keep crying over the fact that he got the message and actually showed up.

Optimus decides to test the waters before committing to handing you over. Although he couldn’t understand why you hadn’t said anything yet.

“I see you made it, Blitzwing,” Optimus says, optics narrowing.

Blitzwing’s monocle glints a dangerous red at the introduction. You notice the calmness in his voice, the stoic expression his face holds and the animalistic rage in his eye. His Icy personality never did show much emotion.

“Vhy vas zere a message left for me.”

You tap Optimus’ leg, letting him know you’ve been ready for him to let you go. There’s no need to be protected from Blitzwing. You have to get out there before he has the chance to 1) blow someone up or 2) fly off and leave the scene entirely. No way were you going to let that happen unless you’re with him.

That is... if he stills wants you.

“We have something that you might want.”

Before Blitzwing can open his mouth to ask exactly what that something is, Optimus takes a step to the side to reveal you standing there and Blitzwing’s face falls into someone who had their breath taken away. His one good optic is wide and it seems as if he could start crying at any moment.

You waste no time to hobble over to him, through the pain and all. He falls to his knees and scoops you up into one of his servos, crutches included. You press your forehead to his, hands cradling the sides of his face and all the anxieties before melt away into a puddle of the past. The coil in your gut isn’t there anymore now that he’s here with you.

“I zought jou vere dead...” he says, voice barely heard in the whisper of the wind.

“I thought you might,” you sniffle, trying to dry the tears that continues to flow freely.

“I zought I had gotten jou killed. I told jou it vouldn’t be safe for us to be together,” he averts his optic, sadness lingering just beyond the red coloring.

He may have averted his optics from looking you in the eyes but that doesn’t keep his gaze from lingering around your cast. You press a chaste kiss to his forehead as a reminder that you wouldn’t be going anywhere and that being hurt was worth it. The kiss makes the edges of his mouth tip up into an apologetic smile.

“I suppose zere is no changing jour mind?”

“No. Not at all.”

Optimus turns around with a smile, knowing that you wouldn’t be harmed.Everyone looks at him, astounded that he’s even thinking about leaving. Ratchet makes no arguments and follows without a peep. It’s Bumblebee who decides to question the fact that Optimus suddenly wants to leave you alone with a Decepticon.

“Where are you going? You’re just going to leave (Y/n) by herself with him?” Bumblebee asks.

Optimus sighs in defeat, side eyeing you and Blitzwing only to see you grinning from ear-to-ear and laughing like your world got brighter and a lot more bearable with the ‘Con around. He values your happiness, and Blitzwing certainly makes you happy.

“I don’t think we have to worry about her. She’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFA Blitzwing really doesn’t get enough attention. He’s such a unique character and I wish we could of had more time to explore who he really is. 😔👊🏻


	5. Love At First Sight [Blurr]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never believed in the whole “love at first sight” thing until you experienced it for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could’ve came out better. Oof, I gotta get better at writing. Also, Blurr deserved so much more than he got. We need a season four. 
> 
> BRING👏🏻MY👏🏻BABY👏🏻BACK👏🏻YOU👏🏻COWARDS👏🏻

It was an average day getting to the base after working most of the day away. Until you had a run in with someone that wasn’t a familiar face.

You were exhausted, the telling signs seen as dark circles under your eyes. The guys had seen you in a worse state so it never occurred to pat down your clothing, fix your hair and slap your face a few times to wake up. They knew you worked a full time job to keep the rundown apartment you lived in and never said anything about your appearance.

Except Sari. She has no filter.

That’s why when you saunter into the base, dragging your feet and eyes trained on the floor, none of them say anything but a quick hello. You wave back, not bothering to lift your head up far enough to see their faces. That is until a voice, one you hadn’t heard before, catches your attention, and in the worst way possible.

“Are— are they okay?”

You could have sworn you got whiplash from how fast your neck snapped back. Your eyelids, which were once so heavy, now felt as light as a feather as you stared up at the unfamiliar albeit extremely attractive stranger.

Kind optics, slanted smile, slim figure, the prettiest sky blue color and uniquely sculpted into the oddest yet most alluring shape from the waist down. Perfection in your eyes.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t smitten with him right then and there.

Learning above love growing up emotionally drained you. Your parents, grandparents and other family members had said that love at first sight was real. That it was something that clicked inside your head, a sense of knowing that you just love them without having to know them. You called them out, saying that there was no such thing as “love at first sight” because the only way you can truly love someone is getting to know them. There’s no magical way of loving someone so desperately after getting the tiniest glimpse of what they look like.

You believed that your whole life. So far those statements had been held true until at the moment you found it all to be a complete lie. Your family did know what they were talking about.

You stood there for who knows how long, face slack with adoration and panic all wrapped into one. You could feel the blush crawling up the length of your neck and onto your face at realizing you were everything short of looking decent to be around this Autobot who’s face you wanted to pepper with kisses.

Did you think that? Yes. Yes, you really did.

The reality hit you harder than a train. It didn’t didn’t just kill you: it obliterated you. Everything you thought you knew was stripped away. As much as you hated to admit it to yourself, the cliché love at first sight was real and it tore you apart right in front of everyone.

“(Y/n), are you feeling okay?” Prowl was the first to ask.

It took every bit of energy you had left to pry your eyes away from the bot before you. The team was staring at you with a mix of confusing showing on their faces, except Sari who had a knowingly mischievous smile. All you could think to do is lose your mind and flee from the scene. And that’s exactly what you did.

“Mom was right! I should have listened to her!” You ran out of the base screaming, stumbling over your own feet.

As your body disappeared behind a corner, Sari bursted into laughter and bolted over to hold her stomach. She was the only one not scratching the back of her head in confusion. Why had you suddenly started so odd, they all wondered.

Blurr was still trying to process the expression that overlapped the tiredness on your face when you saw him for the first time. While he hadn’t been on earth for very long, he knew the basics about humans and how they acted. You had him stumped, though. The gleam in your eyes held a fire for him, that much he noticed.

_He liked it, too._

“What... just happened?” Bulkhead broke the silence.

Sari giggled uncontrollably, wiping away the tears gathered in her eyes. “That was priceless! Are you guys really that dense? She saw Blurr and thought he was hot. Simple as that.”

They all blinked multiple times. Sari slapped her forehead and groaned into her hand, thinking that all of her friends are that dense and can’t take a hint. Sure, they’re from another plant but come on. Pick up the pace.

“She thought he looked good. You know, you see something and you love how it looks?” She explains with hand gestures, maroon eyes squinted.

Everyone except Blurr let’s out an “ooohhhh” and nods in understanding. Not everyone was completely sure that was the case but decided to trust Sari’s judgement for once. Blurr, on the other hand, hadn’t said anything on the matter. He hadn’t stopped talking since he got to base. Then you show up, hair a mess, clothes wrinkled and grimy, looking up at him with heart eyes and all the words get stuck in his throat.

Did that mean...?

Oh.

_Oh._

Sari’s grin widened, tapping her fingers together. “You also think she’s hot, don’t you, Blurr?”

Blurr avoided her gaze, posture pulling into himself at the accusation.

Oh, yes, she was definitely going to mettle where she shouldn’t. How could she not?

•••

Today was the day.

You were going to make the day off the best one yet. Movies, hot chocolate, multiple assortments of chips and dips. It would topped off with a cocoon of blankets in which you would snuggle up in.

The perfect way to forget about that guy you saw the other day.

It was a perfect plan until someone knocked at your door. Now you’re standing in front of it, arms crossed and pondering if opening the door is really the best idea.

“(Y/n), I know you’re in there!”

You throw your head back with a groan and swing open the door to see Sari standing there with her hands clasped together at her chest. Her face holds an innocent smile, and you don’t trust it for a second.

“What are you doing here, Sari? You know today is my day off,” you huff, stepping aside to let her in.

“Oh, no. I’m not coming in. But you are going to come with me back to base. Someone wants to get to know you better,” she declines with wink.

Your brows knit together in confusion until she steps to the side, revealing a futuristic race car parked on the side of the road. Your eyes zip back and forth between Sari and the car, embarrassment lingering in the creases of your face. Then you slam the door and lean against it so Sari can’t barge in and drag you out into the world.

“You’re supposed to be excited!” Sari beats on the door with her fists.

No. This couldn’t be happening. You were trying to get him out of your head, not go on a date with him. I mean, you definitely want to, but dating someone is not on your TO-DO list as of now.

Oh, and he’s also a giant alien robot from space. So there’s that.

You can’t blame he’s the cutest thing you’d ever laid your eyes on, but how would a relationship work with an extraterrestrial being? You’re just trying to forget the fact you acted like a total lunatic in front of, well, everyone. You’ll be nursing that memory for awhile.

“Fine! If you won’t listen to me, then maybe you’ll listen to him!” Sari shouts, stomping her feet, “Blurr, get over here!”

You breathe deeply, listening as the sounds of transforming reach your ears. Did she really have to call him over? Now you don’t know if you want to ignore the situation all together or man up, put on your bravest face and have a real conversation with the love of your life.

Man, you’ve hit rock bottom at this point. You can’t even keep yourself from swooning over his name.

You end up opening the door, bottom lip buried under teeth, and step out onto the terrace to greet Blurr. Sari quickly scurries into your apartment and slams the door, mumbling something that sounded like “you’re not coming back in until you two talk.” Now you’re left standing outside in the cold air of Detroit but burning up from embarrassment.

“So you’re (Y/n),” Blurr starts, chuckling nervously, “Nice to properly meet you.”

Sweet heavens, even his voice is captivating. You had forgotten the sound of his voice in the last few days. His voice ranges high, and if it weren’t for the fact that you have a family member that talks fast, you wouldn’t be able to understand him. It makes him unique.

“Sorry about the other day,” you apologize, scratching your warm cheek, “You caught me off guard. I didn’t mean to come off rude or leave so suddenly.”

Is this what it feels like to be in love? Because you’re definitely high off the feeling.

“You didn’t come off rude. Far from it,” Blurr says, chuckle wavering, “Would you like to accompany me around the city later? I have to do some patrolling but it would be nice to have someone around. Especially if it’s you.”

Did he just ask you out?

Did he just flirt with you? Slag yeah. No way you’re passing an opportunity like this one. Screw not wanting to be in a relationship with an alien, you’re more than up for it.

You’re gonna have to thank Sari later.


	6. Little Time Left [Prowl]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re knocking on death’s door and Prowl decides to make the best of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and angsty. Be prepared for F E E L S.

When you walk into the base with dried tears running down your face, a telling sign that you had been crying without pause, and a rain cloud of defeat lingering over your head, he knew the news you got back wasn’t good.

You wasted no time padding over to him, shoulders tense and face cast downwards. No words of protest left your lips when he scooped you into his servos and trailed off into the back rooms. No one said a word, knowing you wouldn’t tell them the news until Prowl had heard it first.

All you could do is slump against his chassis like a rag doll when he sits down under the sunlight coming from the damaged ceiling. For a moment, the warmth and silence brings you just enough peace to calm your rapidly beating heart. The inner turmoil was still there, though.

Prowl keeps his mouth shut, knowing you would talk to him when you felt ready, and soothes down the hair on your head to pass the time. Never before had you leaned into his touch the way you did then. It caught him off guard just how defeated and willing to give up you are.

When you finally decide to say something, your words are raw and rough around the edges. The sorrow laced under the tone causes Prowl’s spark to sink.

“I... I don’t know where to start,” you begin to cry, “It’s all so much to take in.”

Prowl brings you up to his eye level and offers a supportive smile, one that causes your own broken smile to show. When you blink, the collecting tears fall down the dried trails of tears that had been there before. Prowl knew it wasn’t the time to admire the way your face was shaped or the curse of your lips, but your beauty, even when you’re falling apart in his servo, is still unrivaled.

“Bad news?” Prowl inquires under a hushed time.

You tuck some stranded hairs behind your ear and laugh pitifully, the sound dying in your throat. Emotions of all kinds pull at your heartstrings - twisting, yanking, cutting. Your chest has never felt as heavy as it does now, and the only was to get relief is by being with Prowl.

“I-I’m dying. I don’t have much longer to live.”

You watch as Prowl’s face drops into pure panic. If you squint hard enough, you can see the wideness of his optics behind the teal glass of his visor.

His reaction causes you hug yourself and lean back against his chassis to hear the humming of his spark. You knew this moment would be one of your last with him and no way did you want to forget what his life force sounded like or how the heat of his body made you feel _safe_.

“What?”

“I have breast cancer. The doctor said that I waited too long to come in and get it checked out. I could go through chemo but most likely won’t survive long enough to complete the treatment,” you explain in a whisper, too afraid to look up and see the horror on your lover’s face.

Prowl is one of the bots that actually wanted to learn about human culture. You don’t know how many nights you stayed up to explain human customs, illnesses and anything of the such. You had explained cancer to him before, more than once, and you’re glad that he knows without having to ask again. While it feels good to get the news off your chest, it also burdens you with the memory of telling the man you love that you’re dying.

You could call it bittersweet but you know it’s just plain bitter.

“How long do you have left?” Prowl finally asks after a long period of processing the information.

You drum your fingers against the hot metal of his servo, frowning, “It could range from six weeks to two months.”

You glance up to see his face, which was previously dripping with shock, now as blank and cold as when you first met him. The only difference is the downward tug of lips, and he refuses to meet your gaze.

“Prowl?”

“I always knew you would die before me,” he starts, devoid of emotion, “But I thought I would have more time with you before the inevitable.”

You try to wipe away your tears with the back of your hand, trying to stay strong even though you were ready to wave your white flag in surrender. The team is the only thing that’s kept your sanity from collapsing in on itself.

“I had my whole life planned out with you,” a truly bittersweet smile works at your mouth, “I wanted to ask you about marriage, see if you were okay with being with me in that way. I know Cybertronian culture is different from humans but...”

You swear you could hear him sharply inhale when you started to trail off.

“Sorry if I overstepped any boundaries-“ you go to apologize before being cut off.

“I have such little time with you left. If that is so, I would rather be with you all the way,” Prowl says, tipping your chin up so you have to look him in the face.

“You want to get married?” You choke out, joy overwhelming your dread.

“Only if you are alright with it, but should you choose to say yes, I promise to make your last days the best.”

You can’t keep yourself from falling apart all over again, tears falling from your face but a smile curled on your mouth. Prowl, in the rare moment he’s affectionate, nuzzles his forehead against yours. You lay a hand on his cheek, relishing in the love you feel for him.

It’s in this moment that you find peace. Not just temporary peace, but everlasting peace knowing Prowl will be with you until the very end.

Maybe beyond the borders of death one day, too.

“You already have.”

•••

The team took the news with as much grace as they could muster in their time of processing. Sari made no attempt to keep her weeping wrapped up until you had left. No one knew what to say at first, sparks and hearts heavy until you break the good news of your unexpected engagement.

While everyone loathed the idea of you not being around in two months or less, they all congratulated your proposal with cheers. For a dying woman, you had never looked happier than in that moment. You radiated with delight.

Not a day later, you got married to your dream guy. The wedding could of hardly been considered a wedding to a normal person, but to you it meant everything. You didn’t want to waste time on planning a wedding for half of the life you had left. It consisted of the team, Sari and her dad, a few of your family members and Captain Fanzone who wed you to Prowl.

The one request for your wedding was for it to be outside where you and Prowl loved to be the most. There was no wedding dress or alter made of lace and flowers. Just the outside and the people you cherished with every fiber of your being. 

The last of your days were spent living your life to the fullest. Prowl was with you the whole way, holding your hand and promising to never let go. You were there for the team when they needed you - in return, they made sure you were comfortable and ready.

You were never really ready for death, but you had gotten everything you needed. There was no reason to fear it anymore.

_You died a month later._

It was sometime during the night when everyone was asleep that you passed. Prowl found you the next morning, peaceful and at rest. If he could have cried, he would have been sobbing.

The team grieved your passing for weeks after. Bumblebee would catch Sari tearing up from time to time, and no one saw Prowl come out of his room. When he did decide to come out, it would be to check on your heartbroken family.

Everyone had to continue on without you. It was hard at first, knowing that the things they used to do with you could never happen again. Eventually it got better, but no one dared to replace you.

They visited your grave regularly. Sari would always bring flowers to give some color to your tombstone. Prowl often visited late at night when the city was asleep and talk to you as if you were listening. Maybe you could hear him from wherever you were. Only time could tell. 

No one forgot you.

Prowl made sure no _could_  forget you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t posted much lately. Sorry about that, guys. I have the worst case of writer’s block (barely managed to get this thing written). 
> 
> On another note, I have stuff planned for some of our Decepticons okay? It’s slow progress but I’m getting there. 👊🏻


	7. !Announcement!

Okay okay okay. 

So I’m excited to tell you guys that I have started another Transformers oneshot book! If you like G1, I suggest you go check it out. I’ll be posting a bunch of stuff soon.

As for this book, do not fret my dear children. I will still be making oneshots for this book, as well. I have tons of ideas for this book and I’m trying my best to make sure you guys will enjoy it.

Thank you all for the support, I do love you all! :D


	8. You Didn’t Say No [Bumblebee]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sari knocks on death’s door, you run into public without shoes and apparently robots can blush. What a crazy world.

“Please let me set you up with someone! You won’t regret it. I promise.”

You glance over the top of your phone with a quirked brow. Sari sits at the end of your bed with her hands clasped together at her chest and her bottom lip jutting out in what seems to be a plead. A crooked smile curls at your mouth at the intentionally sorrowful expression on her face.

“I’m going to say the same thing as I did the last ten times you’ve asked me,” you start, holding up your finger to point at her, “ _No_.”

Sari crosses her arms at your answer, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip in irritation. You snort at her childish behavior

“Why not? Give me a good reason to let this go! I’m... like... the best matchmaker in the world,” she exclaims, arms thrown into the arm and standing up on your bed in exaggeration.

Your crimson eyed friend stares at you for an answer, and under her intense gaze does your face bloom is color. A few blinks is all you can manage without bursting into a fiery mess of embarrassment. 

You have no doubt Sari could pair you up with some young guy that has a fairly decent job and a want for a family in the future. But in reality, that is the last thing you want. Far from it, seeing as you have fallen head-over-heels for an alien that has a huge ego and a big mouth. Not that you didn’t try to bury those feelings for Bumblebee when they swarmed your thoughts. Eventually it got too stressful trying to pick apart your brain for the answer of: “why did you like him in the first place?” That is a question you can’t seem to answer, so you just roll with it.

For the last year, you have done a dang good job keeping your affections under the radar. You mostly avoided him because if you didn’t, well, you would melt on the spot. That wouldn’t be hiding your feelings, would it?

No one suspected anything. Except for now when your eight year old best friend’s face lights up with an excited glow of amusement. You slap a hand over your face, silent curses leaving the safety of your lips.

Sari gasps, hands cupping over her mouth in realization. “You already like someone, that’s why!”

“I did not say that,” you breathe out.

Sari jumps up and lands beside you, a grin stretched across her face. You scoot to the side with averted eyes only to her shuffle across the bed to get closer again, still staring up at you with an eerie smile. 

“Who is it? Wait, no, let me guess!”

A grunt leaves your throat when you slam your head into the back of your beds baseboard. There is no getting out of a situation like this. Once Sari knows, she doesn’t forget. If it hadn’t happened now, it would have happened later. You’re just glad it didn’t happen in public.

“Is it that cute blonde you bumped into at the store the other day?” She asks slowly, rubbing her chin.

You give her the side eye, huffing through your nose in defeat. “No.”

She squeals at your confirmation of liking someone, stars shining in her dark eyes. You roll your own eyes when she clings to your arm.

“Is it that guy you saw at the park a couple of days ago? You two really hit it off.”

“No. No way.”

“You’re not helping me! Is it someone I know?” 

You purse your lips at her question. Is telling her a good idea, or should you let her stew in confusion for a few days before revealing your personal secret? You doubt she would race and tell Bumblebee immediately. Maybe you could persuade her to let you go at this whole feeling thing at your own pace, too.

Worth a try. If you don’t tell her now, your life will get considerably much more annoying.

“Yeah. You know him,” you give in with a sigh.

“I do? I do. Okay. Do I know him like a friend? Best friend? Or like I met him this one time sort of thing?” She pokes and prods at your shoulder, whining for an answer.

“Best friend,” you chuckle, patting the side of her face.

She swats your hands away, too deep in thought to be distracted. Sari tends to lose her train of thought quite often. You’re trying to use that to your advantage. Keyword: trying.

“I don’t really have any human bests friends except for you. So that would mean...” she trails off, stroking her chin before her head snaps up, “Is it one of the guys?”

You suppose there’s no more hiding it. 

“It’s Bumblebee,” you smile fondly at the thought of him, “It has always been Bee.”

You end up laughing when the realization dawns on her face in that of wide eyes and her mouth falling open. As she continues to try and wrap her head around the fact that you like Bumblebee out of all the guys, not that it was distasteful, you shut her jaw to keep her from catching flies.

“You mean Bumblebee? As in the robot Bumblebee? Our Bumblebee?” She scratches the top of her head.

“I don’t think we know anyone else named Bumblebee, Sari,” you scoff playfully.

“Why haven’t you told me until now? Why Bumblebee?”

You knew that telling her would only bring more questions. It is a surprise how calm she is considering that it isn’t in Sari’s nature _to be calm_. You expected her to bounce off the walls at the revaluation but all you’re getting is this fish-out-of-water look. It’s humorous and concerning all at the same time.

“I didn’t want anyone to know. It took me forever to sort out my feelings. As for choosing Bee, it just kind of happened. I think what caught my attention was his smile. Why it caught my attention one day after seeing it a thousand times before? I don’t know. I just know that I _really_ like him. A lot. Probably enough to call it puppy love,” you rub the back of your neck with a sheepish smile, a red tint to your cheeks.

Sari’s eyebrows raise at your confession. “I never would have thought. Bee thinks you don’t like him. You always avoid him.”

Your slumped figure shoots up, startled. Bumblebee thinks you don’t like him? That hurts like a punch to the stomach.

“Oh no. Oh man. I should have just told him. Now I don’t know if I can! He thinks I dislike him,” you bite at your nails, stress sinking into your bones.

Sari sets a comforting hand on your shoulder. Her head tilts when you briefly glance at her, another smile working it’s way onto her face.

“Don’t worry about that. Just tell him about your undying love! Fall into his arms, kiss his face and profess that you can’t live without him!” She feigns, falling back onto the softness of your mattress with an overdramatic sigh.

You squint your eyes at her re-enactment of something that will most likely never happen. The urge to smile is strong but you force it down with a scowl.

“No way. I don’t even think I can tell him, much less everything you just said. I’ll take admiring him from afar, thank you very much.”

Sari sits up with a frown. But the longer you stare, you see her frown morph into a mischievous grin that tangles your insides. You know that look, and that look means she’s about to do something you aren’t going to like.

“Sari, don’t you _dare_ -“

Before you can finish, she throws a blanket over your face, slides off your bed and scrambles out of your room with a loud cackle. You yank the blanket off your head, eyes burning with fire, and toss yourself from the bed to run after her. Your feet tangled in the blankets and you fall to the floor with a thud.

“You’ll thank me for this later!” You hear a muffled shout down your hallway.

By the time you have untangled your feet and stood, Sari’s climbing into a taxi outside. You run up to your bedroom window, teeth gritting together at her childish face pressed up against the taxi doors glass to mock you. 

“I’m going to _hang her_ ,” you grit out.

You decide to not waste more time by watching her drive off and bound out of your room, barefoot and ready to snap her spine between your fingers. While you would have thought going out into public without shoes is wrong, you don’t have the filter to care at this time. Getting shoes meant wasting more time to stop her before she says something that ruins your life.

That’s how this whole situation feels in the grander scheme of things, anyway.

You snatch your keys and wallet from the counter in the kitchen and bolt outside to flag down a taxi. One pulls up and you throw yourself inside. The taxi driver makes a face at your heavy breathing.

“I need you to speed for me, okay?” You try to smile but it comes out as a grimace.

“Sorry, but there’s no way I’m going to get caught by the cops again,” the taxi drivers holds out his hand is disagreement. 

You rummage through your wallet and hold out a twenty dollar bill. The taxi driver smirks, his head bobbing, and slips the twenty into his pocket. You lean back into the leather seats, arms crossed and glare heavy.

Sari is going to regret skipping out on you when you get your hands on her. Preferably around her neck.

•••

The taxi rolls to a stop outside of the warehouse serving as an Autobot Base. You throw money into the front seat without a word. You barrel out of the car not a moment after like a hurricane.

Sari wasn’t outside. That means she’s already in there flapping her jaws to tell a secret that isn’t hers to share. Just the thought causes your blood to boil.

You shuffle inside, bare feet hitting the cold concrete floors in a quiet, potentially dead patter. The sound of the tv echoing through the room keeps anyone from knowing you there. Your eyes shift across the large room and you spot Bulkhead and Ratchet first. Optimus is off to himself by the control panels and Prowl is nowhere to be seen like most of the time. Over by the living room area is Sari waving her arms to Bumblebee who’s optics are wider than you had ever seen them. He’s biting his bottom lip and his servos are held together, trembling almost.

He’s shocked. You can see it all over his face.

You want to gush over how oddly cute he is biting his lip but your hurricane-like anger overpowers any admiration or embarrassment for the time being. If I wasn’t for the tv, you might be able to hear what Sari’s saying. But then again, you don’t have to hear what she is saying. You already know, and you’re close to choking the life out of her.

Normally you don’t like to make a scene. Having all eyes on you is like being stuck in a bathtub full of cockroaches; it makes your skin shiver. Right now, though, you aren’t about being discreet.

“I am going to _kill_ you, Sari Sumdac!”

The rawness of your voice travels through the room and all optics land on you. Sari twirls around with the same mischievous smile she had before making a break out of your apartment.

“So you finally decided to show up! Don’t worry about confessing to Bumblebee. I already took care of it for you,” she tilts her head in innocence.

You want to take another look at Bumblebee’s face but you don’t want to risk letting your anger dissolve. His blue optics would make you melt in a second. Instead, you toss your wallet and keys to the side and charge straight for the redhead with teeth bared. Her smile drops into horror. Sari then realizes the extent of your wrath and shrieks at the top of her lungs.

She flees in the opposite direction and you take chase with intent to either injure or kill.

“Please don’t kill me!” She rounds the couch with a plead.

“Maybe if you hadn’t run your mouth you wouldn’t be running for your life!” You climb over the couch with a growl.

You leap from the back of the couch to tackle Sari to the floor but get caught by a servo instead. Sari takes her chance to run behind Prowl who had emerged from the back rooms when the commotion started.

“What is going on here?” Optimus is the first to ask.

“She’s trying to kill me!” Sari points a finger at you.

“If I wasn’t held down, you would be in _serious trouble_!” You snarl at her in response.

Optimus bends down and holds out his servo for Sari to crawl onto. She eagerly accepts his offer and crawls into the safety of his hand. The servo curled around your waist sets you back down to the floor and gently pulls away.

You don’tt have to crane your head back fo know who had caught you. A faint blush creeps across your face.

“What did you do this time, Sari?” Bulkhead asks.

“Helping (Y/n) out! I was at her house when she told me-“

“Don’t you even think about it,” you cut her off, “I can tell them myself.”

Under the curious gazes of your friends causes your stomach to coil into a tight ball. Your chest suddenly feels so tight, especially with Bumblebee right behind you, listening to your every word with a new perspective.

“I admitted to liking Bumblebee.”

You are more than thankful to have your back turned on Bumblebee at the moment. Unfortunately, you get to catch everyone else’s reactions. They all looked confused, except Ratchet who huffs out a knowing twitch of a smirk.

“Well of course you like him! You have to like someone to be friends with them, right?” Bulkhead voices, scratching his chin.

“What? No! It means I like-like him. You know,” your voice trails off into a whisper, “more than a friend.”

They all “ohhhh” and nod with understanding. Then it hits them what you had just said and their optics go wide. Pretty much the same reaction you have been getting all day.

“I just wanted you to be happy, (Y/n). You and Bee deserve it. I know it would have taken you another year to say something, and Bee tends to be a little ditzy when it comes to things like that,” Sari says with a sincere gleam in her eyes.

“Hey! How rude!” Bumblebee scolds.

“Oh, shut up,” Sari scolds back, “Take (Y/n) out on a ride or something!”

Your scowl softens into a thankful smile, and although you still want to tear her face off with nothing but your fingernails, you know she did it out of the kindness of her heart. Now you have to own up to the fact that you unmistakably like Bumblebee and need to talk it out with him.

You turn around, biting the inside of your cheek and look at Bumblebee with a nervous tilt of your mouth. “You don’t have to but... a ride does sound nice.”

All Bumblebee can manage is a choked agreement. He quickly transforms and swings open his passenger door for you to hop it. You do a backwards glance at the guys to see them all giving you a thumbs up. Sari is waving her hand for you to go on. With a gulp, you climb into Bee’s passenger seat, the door closes and you are on your way out of the base with the sound of skidding tires. 

This should be _interesting._

•••

The whole ride so far has been achingly silent. If you’ve learned anything from being an ally to the Autobots for the past year it is that Bumblebee never keeps his mouth shut. Even when he should.

Which is why his uncharacteristic silence is grating on your nerves like nails to a chalkboard.

You want to say something to ease the tense atmosphere but every ice breaker you can think of is incredibly lame. Out of all times you had to lose your wit and it had to be now. Maybe it was time to use the good ole fashioned truth to break the ice.

You can barely talk to people without becoming a clumsy, stuttering mess. How are you supposed to keep your cool now?

“I’m sorry you had to find out that way,” you apologize into the open silence with a wince.

The stereo lights up a bright, teal blue color and you feel Bumblebee jerk forward, as if he accidentally hit his brakes. You’re glad you put on a seatbelt.

“It’s better than the alternative. Sari could have said you hated me,” Bumblebee says, nervously chuckling, “I was starting to believe you really did hate me.”

You slap a hand to your forehead. “I am so stupid. By trying to hide my feelings I hurt yours.” 

“Why did you try to hide them in the first place? You could have told me,” Bumblebee inquires, his childish curiosity causing your lips to curve upwards.

“Have you not noticed that we’re two completely different species? Not to mention that I haven’t had one romantic relationship my entire life. I didn’t even have crushes when I was a little girl. Boys? Gross. When I grew up to where I am now, I still had no interest in guys. Then I met you and it was like being struck across the face. I finally found a guy that I liked and it was _terrifying_. It still is. I don’t think you realize how scared I am right now.”

You sink lower into the leather passenger seat, fear cradling you in a tight embrace. Bumblebee doesn’t say anything after your heartfelt confession and keeps driving down the road.

So that was it? Was that him rejecting you? You don’t know if he is trying to process the new information or is trying to politely reject you but overall it still stings to sit in silence after pouring out your entire being.

Bumblebee comes to abrupt stop at the side of the road and you tear your eyes away from your lap to get a look around. Your eyebrows furrow at seeing you had somewhat stopped at the park. Your mouth opens to ask why you had stopped here of all places but get interrupted by the passenger door swinging open. 

A few passerby’s stare when Bee’s door slams shut and he transforms after you climb out onto the sidewalk. You wilt under the eyes of strangers, face and tips of your ears dusting an embarrassed red.

There aren’t any shoes on your feet and you’re standing in front of an Autobot. Autobots are pretty famous around Detroit and up until now, you haven’t been seen with one in public. Today is a lot of firsts for you.

Bumblebee bends down to match your height and his face is blossoming with a bright pink of color. You didn’t think it possible for Cybertronians to blush, but since they have a blood-like life force running through their circuitry, maybe they can blush like humans.

_How cute._

“I like you, too. Not— not like a friend sort of way but, well, uh, you get it! I can’t believe that I managed to get your attention out of all the choices you have available. You deserve so much better than some screw up Elite Guard trainee,” Bumblebee goes on, drumming his digits together in nervousness.

That just sent butterflies through every available space in your body. You feel like you have been lit aflame, and despite the passerby’s stopping to gawk, you couldn’t be more at peace than you are now.

“You want to go on a date sometime?”

Bee blinks a few times, his mouth opening and closing before his face settles with a playful scowl.

“I was supposed to ask you that.”

You step forward to cup a hand the side of Bee’s face. His face goes slack when you press a quick kiss to his mouth. It isn’t overly complicated or long and passionate but it’s enough to jar him entirely. If he face wasn’t pink before, it is now. The sound of his fan turning on causes your chest to tighten with held in laugher.

“You didn’t say no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksksks. Took a long break, now I’m back and ready to slap out some oneshots. 
> 
> I’m woke. Got so many ideas. So many. 
> 
> There may be some AU action going. Such as: merformers, bugformers, etc etc. Oh yeah, I’m gonna be getting lit. Your wigs? They will be snatched.


	9. »Domestic Fluff [Bumblebee]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. So I’m starting this little ‘mini series’ where I choose bot and do a bunch of domestic scenarios. I’ll do a few Autobots and a few Decepticons each. If you have someone specific you want me to do, comment that baby. 
> 
> So without more delay, here we go.

»Waking up together:

Waking up next to Bumblebee is something you never thought yourself doing. You also never thought you would be living in the Autobot base because your bumbling boyfriend asked you to move in but look where you are now. How could you say no to his pouty face?

A groan of protest leaves your throat when Bumblebee’s frame moves to the side, taking the warmth from his body with him. Your palm hits against Bee’s chest when you reach a hand out to find him with your eyes still screwed shut. His servo curls around your back and pulls you against his chassis when he feels your soft touch coaxing him back to your small, comforting embrace.

“Don’t leave just yet,” you murmur into the sheets.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he mumbles back, a grin heard to the tone of his voice.

Who needs a human boyfriend when you have an alien robot to cuddle you in the mornings.

 

»Doing laundry:

“Why are you doing this again?”

You roll your eyes for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. All you wanted do was get some chores done, such as folding away your clean clothes for another day. What you didn’t expect was for your curious robo-bf to get so interested in the mundane task of folding laundry.

“Folding my clothes so I can put them up later,” you answer with a twitching smile, “Why are you so curious? You don’t like chores.”

“I didn’t know humans did this,” Bee responds with a smile of his own, “You look cute when you’re concentrating, although doing this seems really boring.”

“Oh, believe me. It is. You know, I bet you can’t fold one shirt to save your life,” you wiggle your eyebrows at him, a challenge flashing in your eyes.

“What will you give me?” He crosses his arms, optics squinted.

You tap your lips with a cheeky smile. His optics go wide at the gesture and he quickly snatches the shirt from your hands with an eager bite to his bottom lip. 

 

»Night in:

You thumb the quarter in your hand, staring into the teal light of Bee’s optics. His gaze follows the glimmering light of the quarter when you throw it into the air, and when it hits the back of your hand, he cheers out.

“Yes! I win!”

“Aw, that’s no fair!”

While Bumblebee dances around the room much like Sari had taught him to do not too long ago, you huff a breath through your nose in ‘disappointment’. Trying to fake pout is hard enough, but trying not to burst into laughter at Bee’s atrocious victory dance is harder than you first originally thought it would be.

“You owe me a night of video games, just as we had agreed on if I won! You could even cuddle me if you want,” he exclaims with a wave of his servos towards the living room area.

“Darn, I guess I have to do what we agreed on then. It’s a shame, I had much more planned tonight than just _cuddling_ ,” you shrug your shoulders with an innocent tilt of your head to the side.

It’s impossible to miss how Bee’s jaw drops before you shuffle in the direction of the living room. You hear a few low whispers before the footsteps of someone made out of metal follow you into the living like a lost puppy.

“Can’t we just talk this out?”

 

»Shopping:

You laugh when Bumblebee presses his face up against another window to peer inside a store containing car decor. If you could see the shopkeeper right now, you bet they’re making a face at the face pressed up against their store window.

Apparently taking Bumblebee to a mall or boardwalk is always going to end with you buying at least one thing for him to take back to base. You don’t mind, though. His unusual charm and excitement is enough in return for you.

“Whoa, do you see this stuff?!” He pulls back to grin at you.

“You see something in there you like?” You ask, setting a hand on his leg.

“I like it all,” he answers with a boyish giggle, “Ratchet would get so mad if I brought one of these things home.”

You waltz right into the store without another word and purchase a bumblebee plush to hang on Bee’s driver mirror. When walking back out of the store, you see him practically trembling in anticipation. You hand him the plush with a loving smile, and what do you get in return?

A girlish squeal and a hug of thanks. You couldn’t stop thinking about that moment for the rest of the week.

 

»Exercising:

“ _What_ are you doing?”

You pause your work out dvd, sweat beading down the side of your face, and turn around to meet the confused gaze of Bumblebee who, in all honestly, has never looked more childlike than now. The way his lips are pinched and his optics are scrunched up as if it would help him understand melts your heart. Not that you would let him know that.

“Exercising,” you answer with a snort.

“What for?” He questions, fingers rapping against his hips.

“I want to look better than I do now. I guess I’m just not happy with how I look at the moment,” you rub the back of your neck, eyes averted.

“You shouldn’t worry about that stuff. It’s a bunch of slag! I think you look good all the time,” he says, bending down to match your height.

Your tense body relaxes when his lips meet your cheek. A smile tugs at the corners of your mouth when he pulls away with a lovestruck gleam in the underglow of his optics.

 

»Hair:

You collapse on the couch after a long day of work. The tv is playing some insignificant news channel and the sound helps drown out all the negative comments that was directed at you earlier in the day.

“You’ve looked better, Sweetspark.”

“Tell me about it. Today wrecked me.”

Bumblebee sits down beside you and wastes no time plucking you from the uncomfortable concrete material of the couch and setting you in the warmth of his lap. You cuddle up as close as you can, affection bleeding throughout your chest.

The next few minutes are spent in silence, which doesn’t happen very often when Bee is around. It strikes you as odd but not unpleasant.

“Can I play with your hair?”

You glance up at his face and grin from ear-to-ear. “Of course you can.”

The rest of the evening is spent cuddled in the lap of your blue-eyed boyfriend while he played with your hair and told you about how many laps he did around the base. You wouldn’t want the day to end any other way.

 

»Family Visits:

Today was the today you had been dreading for so long. It wasn’t that you hated your parents and sister. It was the fact that you hadn’t told them about your relationship being with an extraterrestrial being from another planet. They know about your boyfriend, just not who it is.

Which is why you can’t stop bouncing your leg in anxiety. The longer you wait at this bus stop, the more your heart swells with panic.

What if they freak out? What if they hate him? What if they shun you? The anticipation is eating you from the inside-out.

“Your nervousness is not helping my nervousness!” Bumblebee whisper-shouts, causing you to flinch.

“I can’t help it! What will they think about us? There’s no way I’m giving you up, even for them!” You shout back in panic, pulling at the ends of your hair.

“Awwwww. You _love_  me.”

“Now is not the time, Bumblebee!”

Your breath hitches in your throat when the bus pulls up and your family of three comes bursting out of the doors with huge grinning faces. You breathe out to settle coil in your stomach as they spot you leaning against Bee’s hood. They trot over with their suitcases rolling behind them, and the anxiety you had somewhat calmed lurches back up your throat.

“How’s my little girl?” Your father reaches out and pulls you into a suffocating hug.

The rest of your family piles into the hug and you resist the urge to hyperventilate in the middle of a family reunion. You haven’t seen your family in a year at most. They flew in to see you for a week and there’s no way you can let them down now.

“Hey, guys,” you pull back from their tight embrace with a smile.

“Look at my little sister! My, have you grown up,” your sister nudges your side.

You push her away with an exasperated groan. “You do realize I look the same the as the last time you saw me, right?”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in not torturing you? Also, you have a boyfriend now! You didn’t have one of those a year ago,” she says, laughing.

“You said your boyfriend would be here with you to pick us up! Where is he? We are all so excited to meet the lucky guy!” Your mother claps her hands.

Your fingers run over the smooth, unscathed paint of Bumblebee’s hood, dread sinking deep into your bones. A clumps of words get lodged in your throat and all you can do is squeak. The faces of your family fall into sorrow at your reaction.

“Did you two break up?” Your mother asks.

“What— what? No! No, we didn’t break up,” you correct her, “He’s here. Just keep in mind that he isn’t what you thought he would be.”

You tap Bee’s hood as an indication for him to go ahead and expose himself. His frame trembles before he comes unglued and transforms. You scoot closer to Bumblebee to lay a comforting hand on his leg. His servo sets over your hand and gently squeezes.

“This is Bumblebee. My... boyfriend.”

You and your sister gasp when your mother’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out from shock.

That went about as well as you thought it would.

 

»Comforting each other after a bad day:

How long have you been crying now?

All day you watched the clock for the second you could finally return home to cuddle up in your bed and see your optimistic boyfriend. It took all the energy you had to try not to burst into tears all day. When you got back to the base and into the solitude of your shared room with Bee, the tears ran free.

“Why are you crying? I’m guessing it was a bad day for you, too, huh?”

You don’t have to look up to know who’s at the doorway. All you can manage is a pitiful nod, and that’s enough to get Bumblebee stalking over to dry the tears on your cheeks. His thumb runs down your face while the rest of his fingers curl into the softness if your hair. You melt into his touch.

“You had a bad day?” You reach up to cup the sides of his face, sniffling.

“I got chewed out by the Big Bot today. It wasn’t pretty,” he answers with a snicker, although you can see the hurt behind his eyes.

He bumps his forehead against yours and gives a crooked smile, one that causes your heart to skip a beat. Moments like these are so rare with Bumblebee that it you go into cardiac arrest anytime it does happen. This is exactly what you needed to help dry your tears.

Is it illegal to feel this happy with someone? Because if it is, you are definitely going to jail.

 

»Hugs:

“What is wrong with you?”

You tense where you stand, hands clenching at your sides. Taking a peek up, you see your brightly colored boyfriend staring down at you with a crinkled upper lip. The sight would make you laugh if that slight snarl wasn’t directed at you.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you chuckle nervously.

“You’re distant.”

His bluntness causes a frown to form on your lips. You know he’s right about you keeping your distance. It isn’t that you have lost interest in him or that his touch causes you to be uncomfortable.

Honestly, it’s the exact opposite.

“I’m just— I’m just overthinking a lot. I don’t want to be that clingy girlfriend that’s constantly all over you but...” you trail off, “I _really_  want to hug you. All the time. Every chance I get.”

There isn’t another second to process what you had blurted out in the heat of the moment before Bumblebee is crushing you between his arms. A squeak is all you can manage when he lays his helm on top of your head.

“You don’t even have to ask. Do I ever ask?”

“Bee, you never ask for anything.”

“Exactly!”

 

»Kisses:

You gaze at your boyfriend, eyes glossed over with affection. He’s leaning forward, practically falling off the couch as his thumbs press at the buttons on his game controller. His sudden cry of defeat causes your chest to tighten.

He does these things to you and doesn’t even know it.

“Hey, Bee.”

The soured scowl on your boyfriend’s face vanishes when hearing your quiet tone next to his side. His mouths opens with the movement of his head to look down at you but the words get caught in his throat as soon as he spots the lovesick gleam in your eyes that are staring directly at him.

You stand up from your spot seated on the couch and maneuver your way into Bee’s lap between the closeness of his arms cradled to his chest in confusion. The controller falls from his servos when you slink your arms around the base of his neck.

“What— what are you doing?” He asks with a gulp.

Your response is nothing unexpected but still jars Bee when you close the gap between you both in a slow kiss. The tense anticipation melts from your boyfriend’s frame when you pull back to admire the smitten expression on his face. You only to dive back in with a kiss better than the last, accompanied by Bee cradling the curve of your back with his servo and his optics fluttering shut.

If it had not been for Ratchet and Optimus shouting at their loudest volumes for you both to get a room, you would have stayed lip-locked with Bumblebee for the rest of the day. Some things are better to finish later.

 

»Forgetting something:

You sweep your gaze around the base with a fish-out-of-water look, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. What had you been searching for a few minutes ago?

The sound of the wheels churning inside your head tunes out the footsteps coming to a stop behind you. A shriek of surprise passes through the downward curl of your lips when feeling a tap on your shoulder.

“Whoa, calm down!” Bumblebee laughs, servos held up in defense.

“Now I can’t remember what I was looking for with a heart attack! Thanks, Bee!” You scold him, swatting at his legs a few times.

You’re scooped up into a loving embrace that calms the rapid beating of your heart. You sigh in submission as Bee cuddles you close.

“I’m sure you will remember. I mean, I never do, but I’m positive you can!”

“Wow, Bee, thank you for that beautiful pep talk. I am feeling _so_  inspired.”

All you get in return is the brightest smile Bumblebee can manage. In the end, you never remember what you were looking for until a few days later when Sari shouts at you for forgetting to give her favorite headband back.

 

»A heated argument:

“You can’t get mad at me for this, Bumblebee!”

“I have all the right to get made you! You’re never around anymore!”

The four pairs of optics and one pair of eyes watch as you stomp through the main living area and into the back hallway. Bumblebee is hot on your heels with his face screwed up into more wrath then anyone had seen him wear at his most angry.

You come to a halt just outside of your shared room, hands clenching and unclenching as you turn around to snarl. The cross expression on Bee’s face doesn’t waver, only creases deeper.

“What? You want to just quit my job?” You ask, enraged.

“Yes! I don’t even know why you have a job in the first place. You live here at the base with us! Sari’s dad pays for us to be here so why do you feel the need to keep working when you have everything that you need? I hardly see you anymore!” Bumblebee hisses back.

You know that you should feel somewhat threatened by the frenzied sparkle in Bumblebee’s teal optics and the steam pouring out of every crack in his armor but it somehow only makes you more hostile. You blink away the angry tears that dare to clog your vision and run down your face.

“You want to know why I work the skin off my fingers and come home drained every night? Because I feel totally _useless_!” You scream at him, bottom lip trembling.

His face drops into worry when seeing how your demeanor switches from red-in-the-face-angry to distress in a second. You try your best to fend off the tears trailing down the sides of your face but end up giving into the overwhelming emotions and sobbing into the open air.

“I feel like nothing compared to you guys! You protect Detroit with your lives and Sari is a billionaire thanks to her genius father! So where in all that do I fit in?”

Bumblebee blinks a few times in disbelief. The vexed expression he had moments before is nowhere to be found as you cry in front of him, hands desperately wiping away tears. He immediately springs into action and tucks you into the safety between his arms and against his chassis where you continue to heave our heart wrenching sobs.

“I just— I just want to feel like I mean something.”

The guilt practically pours off of Bee as he smooths down the hair on your head in an attempt to comfort you. You don’t blame him for snapping at you about never being home. It would have happened eventually.

“I don’t think you know how much you mean to the whole team. And as cliché as what I am about to say sounds, you mean more to me than Earth and Cybertron combined.”

You end up feeling much better after that. His words had never been more cliché in the scheme of romance but it made your heart swell enough to feel whole. At least for a little while.

 

»I love you’s:

You nestle onto the couch and cozy up to Bee’s side with your bowl of popcorn. His servo goes for your bowl of buttery goodness but gets deflected by a slap from your hand.

“Don’t even think about it, mister. If you want something to eat during the movie I suggest you better go get some energon candies or something. This popcorn is mine,” you say with a smile, holding the bowl closer.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Bee pouts.

You snort at his childish behavior. “I don’t think it would be wise for you to eat human food, anyway.”

“But I ate chocolate with Sari that time!” He crosses his arms and turns his head away with an over dramatic ex-vent.

“And what happened?” You ask with a smirk.

His face turns a bright pink in embarrassment. “I had to see Ratchet after.”

You shovel a handful of popcorn into your mouth all while nodding at a patronizingly slow pace. Bee takes the opportunity to flick over your bowl and the contents inside. You end up choking as he bursts into mischievous laughter.

“Dude, I love you and all but you can’t be touching my food! _Come on_ , man,” you whine, gesturing to the popcorn littering the floor.

The both of you freeze after hearing the words fall from the safety of your lips.

“Well those are a few words I don’t hear often,” Bee scratches his cheek, laughing nervously.

“In that case,” you start, shaking the embarrassment off your shoulders and inhaling, “I love you. A lot. Not enough for you to be wasting my precious snacks, but enough.”

Bumblebee’s face lights up at your bold claim. You begin to pick up the popcorn off the floor, grumbling under your breath about how you have a child as a boyfriend. A small tap on your shoulder causes you to huff and turn around, only to find Bee smiling so wide his cheeks might crack.

“I love you, too. I thought you might like to know.”


End file.
